Black Gold
by hawlzy
Summary: The life and death of Rodolphus Lestrange's first wife and the man that she really loved. Rudolphus L./OC/Regulus B.
1. Prologue

I can still remember the way my mother's hands felt buttoning up the row of buttons that closed the back of my wedding dress. For a woman who had barely touched me my entire life, her hands were tender and confident. Maybe it was just that she had been waiting for this day since I was born, All the planning had been for this day, when I would save our family from ruin and make a strong eternal alliance. As she squeezed my shoulders, with what was intended motherly love, I shuddered ever so slightly. Her maid gathered up my train and my mother took me firmly by the elbow and steered me through the doors of the sitting room and stopped at the closed doors to the great hall. My father already stood there and my mother looped my arm through his waiting one. On cue the doors opened and the small quartet began the wedding march. The few guests stood and the tall dark haired man at the alter stood unmoving and unsmiling. The walk was short and anticlimactic ending with my father handing me off. As requested there was no ornamentation in the service.

"Do you, Jocelyne Orianne Spencer, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," the justice of the peace said his deep monotone ringing on the stone walls and floors.

"I do," I said without wanting to hear myself.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," and with that Rodolphus Lestrange bent down to kiss me, his hands resting on the side of my blooming belly. Where he knew a child that was not his was growing inside of me.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except my own. Please review, drop me a note. Enjoy

"Now all your trunks have been packed according to my instructions. I'll send your monthly allowance on the first of every month and send me all of your invitations before you RSVP to them. I'll need to manage your schedule this year," my mother said as she walked briskly across platform 9 3/4. She considered dropping me off there every school year as a kind of social outing, to be seen.

"When will I know what my social obligations are going to be?" I asked tucking my jacket into my bag and scanning the crowd for familiar faces. My sixth year at Hogwarts seemed to be doomed to be as uneventful as the past five years.

"Oh look, Walburga is coming this way. I do wish you would make an effort to get to know Regulus. Most of your friends will be graduating this year and he is from such an esteemed family," my mother said completely ignoring my question as she adjusted the feathered hat that she wore.

"Allondra, how nice to see you," Walburga Black resembled her niece Bellatrix greatly. Her pale skin seemed like it would crinkle under one's touch. She looked much too old to still have teenagers.

"Walburga, I was just discussing with Jocelyne how much we are looking forward to your annual Christmas party," my mother said drawing herself up to full height as to look not so intimated by Mrs. Black's six foot stature.

"And how much I am looking forward to Jocelyne being there. It will be such a time of great change for most of our dearest friends," she said condescendingly as she turned to look at me. I felt subconscious under her gaze as if she were judging the most minute things about my person. "Ah Regulus, you remember Mrs. Spencer," Mrs. Black's attention turned abruptly to her youngest son as he approached. He resembled his mother as much as I resembled mine. Almost three inches taller than her would put him above six feet and his long dark hair framed his face and hooded grey eyes. The only difference was his skin tone that was darker than hers, suggesting time in the sun.

"Mrs, Spencer," he said taking my mother's hand briefly before turning to look at me and his mother's eyes following his. There was a brief moment of awkward silence that was broken only by the whistle of the Hogwarts Express.

"Hurry along Jocelyne, I am sure you want to find seats with your friends," my mother said giving me my yearly good by kiss on my cheek and tucking a loose strand of my black hair behind my ear.

"Regulus, take Jocelyne's bag," Mrs. Black said to her son nudging her forward, who stooped down and took it from my hand before offering his hand to help me up on the train.

"Goodbye mother," he said and their eyes stayed locked for a second, as if they were exchanging a secret without saying anything, until he finally looked back towards me and released my hand as I was safetly inside the train.

"Thank you," I said taking my bag from his hand and not meeting his eyes. I made my way down the train aware that he was still behind me. I found the compartment that contained both Narcissa and Bellatrix. I fumbled with the handle on the door, still aware of Regulus behind me, now leaning against the window waiting on me.

"Jocelyne, we were wondering where you were," Bellatrix said as I walked in and took the seat next to her and set my bag in the seat beside me. "Cousin, come sit with us," she said spotting Regulus lurking outside the compartment.

"I hardly think I will add anything to your conversation," he said coming to lean against the door frame.

"Nonsense," Bellatrix said leaning toward him. "We all want to hear about the blood traitor brother, finally left home has he?"

Regulus instantly tensed up. "I don't have a brother," he said almost spitting it and stalked off.

Bellatrix looked energized by the conversation, as if picking on Regulus gave her power. And laughed her signature laugh as he left. "I didn't really want to talk about him. Sirius isn't worth our breath or time anymore."

"I hope you have something more interesting to talk about than Sirius Black," Lucius Malfoy said as he walked through the door and quickly took his place next to Narcissa.

"And what did you say to Regulus to scare him off, I saw him sulking with Rab and Rudophlus in their compartment,"

"Nothing," I said all too quickly but luckily Lucius wasn't that interested to really gauge my answer. There was a tension in his manner, something different from his liquid smoothness.

"It's been said that Rudolphus will be receiving the ultimate "branding" of honor come Christmas time," Lucius said leaning toward Bellatrix and her eyes blazed with energy.

"The Dark Lord will soon favor all of us, we have all been loyal as have our parents before us. Soon we will all be honored," her voice giving off almost a feverish tone.

I closed my eyes trying to close out the fevered whispers and I thought about how much this year would change us all.


	3. Chapter 2

Review please. Love it or hate it. I appreciate the constructive criticism. This is kind of filler so sorry for the slowness c:.

Being in Slytherin is like having a reputation forced on you. It's like having the last name of Black. Lestrange, or Malfoy. There are principles to uphold and all of Hogwarts is always watching.

The tension in the Great Hall was suspiciously higher this year than past years. It seemed many more eyes followed our group as we wove our way through the crowd to sit at the very bottom of the Slytherin table. Rudolphus's long stride and overall aura made people part and the small group of third years that were dangerously close to our spot slid down as we approached. As the others sat down, I stood for a second longer observing the familiar faces that swarmed the hall and just as I turned to sit a mass hurtled straight into and Rabastan and Dolph immediately came to my feet, being the closest, Rabastan quickly grabbed my hands pulling me up from the floor and Dolph picked up Peter Pettigrew by the scruff of his neck.

"I didn't know that Gryffindor's were blood traitors and blind," he hissed. Dolph stood easily a foot taller than Pettigrew, who was probably five feet four inches at the most.

"You half blood piece of scum," I spat at him, rubbing my elbow where a bruise had started to blossom across the pale skin. The whole table watched amused at the scene, Peter Pettigrew was nothing without his friends and we could easily prey on that weakness.

"That's enough Jocelyne. We'll be sure to register your opinion and hold it in highest esteem," Sirius Black said striding up behind me and quickly releasing Peter from Dolph's grip. "I'm surprised you touched him Rudolphus. I'd get your blood checked, they might demote you to Gryffindor," Rudolphus reached quickly for his wand, it was safe to say that most of us were chomping at the bit to put Sirius Black back into his place.

Sirius, however, simply put both of his hands up in surrender and started to back away with Peter scurrying behind him. "You know what the Dark Lord says, pure bloods are in short stock best save me for later, Actually, it's best to procreate early. Jocelyne, you know where I sleep," he said winking.

"I would sooner have a Hufflepuff as a mother," I yelled at him. At the exact moment Professor McGonagall entered the hall with the nervous line of first years and the entire Hufflepuff table and first years turned to look at me. She gave me a stern glance and motioned for me to sit down. Bellatirix let out a shrill peal of laughter and the first years only seemed to shuffle closer together. I sat down across from Narcissa who gave me a twisted if slightly sympathetic smile. Dolph sat down on my right and Rab on his right hand.

"A very dirty start to the year,' Lucius said smiling down at me. "Don't worry I don't think blood traitor is a catching disease Jocelyn,"

"I heard that Potter has officially caught Lily Evans," Rabastan said leaning towards us. "It's a shame a pureblood and a mud blood," his eyes danced with mischief. The Lestrange brothers were like night and day, Dolph with his cool demeanor and long straight chestnut hair and brown eyes and Rab with pale blond hair and hazel eyes, much more akin to Lucius than his brother. At times it seemed that Rab was much to light hearted to be with us.

"To think that high and mighty Jocelyne was once though to be destined for Sirius Black. Then he was sorted into Gryffindor and that finished that," Bellatrix said laughing at the sheer absurdity. I tried to ignore her by turning to try to be interested in the sorting and I could feel Regulus's gaze tugging at my own but I couldn't look at him after Bella's comment.

After that dinner was an uneventful affair and I feel into place behind everyone else, Narcissa linked arms with Lucius and Bellatrix was very much engaged with Dolph.

"She's a bitch isn't she," Regulus said coming up next to me.

"It's just the way she is," I said giving him a side glance. He put me on edge when he spoke to me. Where everyone else had a strong personality, Narcissa was controlling and Bellatrix intimidating. Dolph was malicious, Lucius was manipulating and Rab was pure mischief. Regulus had been overshadowed, a guessing game when it came to what he was going to say or what he was thinking.

"Still, it's lousy having a cousin who is such a bitch. I don't remember a single birthday I enjoyed because she was there or family function as a matter of fact," he said thoughtfully while playing with the knot his green and silver tie.

"Well aren't you looking forward to the Black week long extravaganza? It's all Allondra Spencer can talk about you know," I said lightening the tone. "The parties, the dresses, the food, the eligible bachelors for a daughter just looking for a match," I said exaggerating my mother's hand movements and her slinky way of walking.

"I knew you were in it for something other than the food," he said smiling down at me. "I myself am in it for the dancing. Twinkle toes is a common nickname I hold,"

"And all along I thought that Andromeda got the Black gracefulness," referring to the clumsy forgotten Black sister.

"Well I will tell you a secret…she isn't invited so I won't have any competition," he said in a mock whisper as we reached the Common Room.

"Ah so your brother must not be invited because he would compete with you for most family charisma?" I could tell immediately after I had said it he was offended.

"I have no brother," he said, exactly what he had said on the Hogwarts Express. He stood for one more moment with me at the threshold of the Common Room, staring straight ahead and not meeting my eyes.

"Regulus…I didn't mean…I," but before I could finish any kind of meaningful sentence he had stormed off into the boys dormitory. I was thankful that Bella hadn't been able to make another remark about scaring off Regulus. I stood utterly confused for a moment in the Common Room the others had taken up their seats right in front of the fire but all I could think about was going to sleep.

I bundled my dark hair into a bun and washed the skin that seemed stretched and drained of color. My green eyes seemed to tired for a day consisting of no class and my eyelids heavier than usual and as I fell into a fitful sleep, I dreamt of a tall dark haired boy who twirled me across the dance floor, and of forever disappointing my mother.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry long wait, personal drama. But I finally made an outline and know exactly where I'm going with all of this. Please review and keep reading.

"It's sickening isn't it," Rab said coming to sit with me in the Great Hall at breakfast. The month and a half of classes was usual. It all seemed suffocating and redundant. My studies had never been important to me. I wasn't a bad student by any means but I lacked the drive that my fellow students held. It had been branded in me that a good marriage would provide for me in a way that a job in the magical world never would.

I simply shrugged after I followed his gaze to Lily Evans and James Potter who were leaning in close together to look at something in front of them and you could see his hand draw circles on her knew underneath the table.

"The true tragedy of that table is on his right," I said rolling my eyes as I watched Sirius shove three slices of toast into his mouth in a ravenous manner and succeeding in getting jelly on his white shirt. More disgusting was the fact that he looked absolutely beautiful his black hair falling into his face and tilting his head back to laugh at something Lupin said I kept that detail to myself though.

Rab laughed and pointed where, on the other side and two seats down from us at the head of the table, Regulus was doing the exact same thing except as he leaned over the table for another slice, he dragged his tie to the porridge sitting in front of him. He immediately started to try and loosen the knot at his throat, one of the few boys who kept his tie in pristine position and not loose around his neck. He turned and noticed us watching and slid down the table in front of me.

"Do you mind," he said leaning over the table with his chin pointed up indication that he wanted me to undo the knot. I stood up leaning across the table but misjudge my distance and knocked Narcissa's abandoned glass of orange juice onto the lower half of his shirt and waistline. Rab immediately couldn't help himself and laughed sputtering on his coffee.

"Regulus, I'm so sorry," I said immediately reaching for my napkin and running around the head of the table and dipping my napkin in water and dabbing at the bottom of his shirt. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I just made more of a mess," Regulus looked thoroughly amused at the futile efforts of getting the orange liquid out of the shirt.

"Jocelyne," he said stopping my hands with one of his, "I'll just go and change," he released my hand and with one final dab to his shirt go up and walked out of the hallway.

"That was graceful I must say," Rab said as he put his books into his bag. "See you in Potions," he said and also left the table. He passed Bella who came and sat in front of me but looked thoroughly uninterested in the breakfast food.

"Good morning," I said starting to put my books away also.

"What do you think of Dolph," she said and from what I could tell seemingly acting disinterested but I could tell there was an edge in her voice

"It's Dolph. He's just…himself?" I said searching for an answer that would satisfy her. I couldn't tell her that Dolph intimidated me most of the time, where all the other boys had a smoothness about them that hid their otherwise deviant behavior, Rudolphus was quite open with his maliciousness.

"Well mother's written to me and she has very…high expectations for us," she said grabbing and apple and rolling it around in her hands. I couldn't tell if she was nervous or just overly excited. She had after all achieved what all of our mothers were trying to do, bag a pureblood eligible bachelor. It seemed ridiculous that at seventeen and sixteen we were being married off, but it was just the way life was.

"Well…that's very exciting," I said putting all of my energy to give her a dazzling smile, where I could feel my red lipstick cracking.

"Yes, I'm glad you think so," she said sitting quite still staring at me. Her black eyes met with my green and there was a long moment of tension where I felt as if she were giving me a lie detector test.

"Ah Regulus, I'm glad to see you could join of us for breakfast," she said finally breaking my gaze as Regulus reentered the Great Hall and came and sat in front of me beside Bella.

"Anything for the joy of your company," he said giving her a mock bow while seated. Her eyes narrowed, it was if sometimes he reminded her too much of Sirius and she disapproved of it. He took no mind and poured himself a cup of coffee, I noticed being careful to hold his tie to his chest while reaching.

"Well, I'm off to meet Dolph. Don't forget next week is the Hogsmeade visit and we are having a get together in the upstairs common room of The Three Broomsticks, I expect both of you to be there," she said standing and without waiting for an answer walked out of the Great Hall with her head held high.

Regulus and I sat and watched her go.

"I'm sorry again, about the mess," I said looking down at my plate before pretending to search for something in my bag.

"It's my own fault really, all the manners that have been drilled into me for years seem to disappear here, odd since I'm under my cousin's constant watch, and everyone else's," he said taking a sip of his coffee lazily looking at me

"I didn't know that she and Dolph were getting so serious," I blurted out. I just didn't know what to say to him at that moment, I figured that if anyone knew about the Black marriage arrangements it would be a member of his own family.

He raised an eyebrow and looked cautiously at me, "Even serious things can change," he said cryptically. I busied myself putting stray loose black curls back behind my ears and stood up without meeting his eyes.

"I guess it's really family business, I shouldn't pry," I said putting my bag over my shoulder and walking toward the entrance. He quickly rose and walked down the other side of the table until we met at the entrance.

"It's not family business it's just silly, marrying us off when we are still in school. Our parents are living through us and hopefully we won't be so dumb," he said standing next to me. The bell rang for Potions and before I could mutter my goodbyes he looped his arm through mine and leaned down to whisper, "Don't worry, whoever gets you will be very lucky indeed, and Dolph and Bella deserve one another," and with that he steered me, speechless, to Potions class.


	5. Chapter 4

It took a long time. Finally found a little inspiration. Sorry if it is a bit rough, editing bores me. Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. Enjoy.

JK Rowling owns all characters.

The October wind whipped my hair as I made my way down to Hogsmead. It was Halloween and we had been granted a Hogsmead trip before we had to return for the Halloween feast. I was one of the last students walking down from the castle: only a small group of Gryffindors trudged on ahead of me. I had done it on purpose; let the group go on without me. I was feeling both like an outside and confident lately. Bella would wake me up to dissect what Dolph had done or said that day. It was so unlike Bella to act like this, that it put me on edge. Some would probably think that this confidence we shared would draw us closer but Bella always seemed embarrassed, afterward, that she was being vulnerable in front of me.

My dark green dress whipped around my legs and I cursed my mother for putting the charm on this dress that would tell her that I had worn it for the intended occasion.

"Here," a deep voice said behind me and a heavy wool blazer was dropped on my shoulders. The green and black crest of the Lestrange family stared up at me.

"Shouldn't you already be down there," I said as Rodolphus Lestrange matched his stride to mine.

"Yes, well I noticed that you hadn't left yet and I'm not really one for parties," he carelessly tossed his brown hair over his shoulders.

"Bella will have missed you by now," and it was true, without me there Bella would be slyly asking Narcissa when the last time was that she had seen Dolph.

"Well that's unfortunate," there was an edge in his voice. I didn't know what to say so we fell into silence for the rest of the walk.

Hogsmead was bustling with Halloween and Hogsmead activity. The Three Broomsticks was crowded and Dolph laid a hand on my shoulder to keep from losing me, as I lead the way through the crowd. As we mounted the staircase a figure appeared at the top.

"Bell," I said a bit breathlessly. Her curls looked severe, tightly wound and tumbling down on her shoulders. We could have been sisters but I would be described as delicate more often than severe.

"Look who I found," I said, quickly taking off Dolph's blazer and trying to hand it to Dolph, who was on step beneath me. He didn't seem to have any intention of taking it and it dropped on the steps, and I bent down hastily to grab it so did he, but lazily and he placed his hand on my waist as he did so, as if to balance himself. It was clear to me and to Bella once I had safely deposited his coast in his arms that she was not fooled and I could only hope that I would be forgiven.

"Well, you had best come up," she said icily. I slid past her at the top of the stairs and into the brightly lit common room and Dolph followed; he tilted his head slightly toward Bellatrix, which cheered her up.

The mix in the room as upper Slytherins, of course, I don't think I had seen a member of my group talking to someone in another house, unless in jest of course. I grabbed a butterbeer and quickly made my way to the far corner of the room, after that incident I needed to make myself small. I spotted Narcissa talking to Rabastan. A group of fifth years were gathered around Lucius and the fire and laughter filled the room. Regulus stood leaning against the fireplace mantle. He was both part of the conversation and strangely apart from the group. He scanned the room his eyes resting on Dolph who was half listening to Bella as she put a butterbeer in his hand and then he spotted me. I waited to see what he would do. He said something to a blonde standing next to him, her face registered but the name eluded me. Violet? Viola? Vivienne? I gave her a smile, but she watched stonily as Regulus came and sat in the matching leather chair next to mine.

"Valencia Rossi," he said nodding toward the blonde girl who had now turned her attention back to Lucius who still held the attention of the crowd.

"Is she coming to Christmas," I asked twirling my butterbeer in my palms.

"Maybe," he said shrugging his shoulders. He reached across and took my butterbeer from my hands and took a long sip of it. It was odd seeing him do that. I wouldn't describe us all as old fashioned but we all had had an untold amount of manners drilled into us, and this gesture of familiarity seemed odd to me but Regulus seemed unfazed and kept the bottle between his hands. "You're worried about that. I don't think that anyone talks about it as much as you. It's a big deal for you," he said it as if it wasn't a question, he knew it to be true.

"I mean it isn't…but it is. My mom makes such a big deal about it that I fel like it's constantly on my mind, or that it should be. Especially when I'm with everyone else. Especially when I'm with you,"

"I can leave if you like," he said raising an eyebrow.

"No!" I said too loudly, and Valencia Rossi turned to look t us. "I mean, I like that you don't bring it up, even though you're the one throwing it."

He studied me for a minute; I could feel his eyes on my shoulders and then felt them move all the way down to my toes.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I do enjoy your company, if you were thinking I didn't,"

"Well you'll need it," he said cryptically and before I could ask he said, "I saw what happened with Dolph on the stairs. Bella's unhappy with you now," and I pretended to brush my black locks over my shoulder to find her watching me carefully. I knew that look, like she was the predator and I was the prey. She was waiting for me to mess up again, she had forgiven me my first mistake and she wouldn't forgive my second, no matter how innocent that mistake may be.

Turning back, I saw that Regulus had risen and was standing in front of me, although he was looking off, gazing at o one in particular, "You had better stick with me tonight," he said turned his head and extended his hand to me.

I paused considering my options. Bella was no fool; I'd receive the silent treatment until I showed my loyalty to her once again. And here was my solution, with a hand extended. Sp I took it. I slipped my hand into his. He pulled me from my chair and let go of my hand to slip his arm around my shoulder. The weight of it felt good, I felt secure, like Bellatrix' wrath wouldn't be able to find me.

"No, Ms. Spencer, we're going to fool them all," he whispered mischievously and his features softened and for a minute it was Sirius I was looking at. The serious face of Regulus had gone, and I could see the laughter traced in the lines of his face.

He didn't leave me for a moment the rest of the night and our icy exteriors both melted, to an outsider we were the perfect guests, playing off Narcissa and Bella's needs to be the perfect hostesses. We made jokes, told stories, flirted, and we were even civil to Severus Snape who turned up, at Dolph's request. Bell certainly seemed fooled and as we walked back up the castle, Regulus's hand in mine kept me as warm as the black blazer he had slipped on my shoulders.

As we entered the Great Hall, Narcissa, who had been following with Lucius behind us, looped her arm through my free arm and pulled me away from Regulus.

"Don't worry cousin, I'll have her back to you before you finish your first glass of pumpkin juice," she called over her shoulder and she tugged me back towards the entrance.

"I'll wait for you," he mouthed as I turned to grin helplessly.

We stopped just outside the door to the Great Hall and she pulled me away from the crowd.

"My cousin is in love with you," she purred almost, her mouth spreading into a Cheshire cat grin.

"He's not," I said cautiously. "Look, Cissy," I said grabbing her arm and pulling her into a nook, away from a group of first years who had gathered eyeing us cautiously. "Bella caught me with Dolph. It was nothing but he made it look like something that it wasn't. Regulus knew hat Bella was going to give me hell about it so we made it seem like we were something more. But we're nothing," I finished trying to sound as sure as I would.

She studied me warily for a moment. "And you can't tell Bella, please, Cissy," I said touching her arm.

"You fooled me," she said slowly before walking back to the Great Hall. And as I followed her back, I wondered if I had fooled even myself. And the way my heart fluttered and the smile I could feel spreading across my face, when I saw Regulus sitting with me and an empty seat next to him and the grin on his face as he watching me, made me sure that we had fooled everyone, ourselves included.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own any of these characters. Also please excuse the delay once again and forgive me when I get creative with their timeline.

"They say that Dolph will be branded over Christmas," I said to Regulus while we were in the library. . It was exam week and everyone seemed to have a hurried hushed air about them. Like they wouldn't be able to breathe until it was over. I was now starting to spend most of my time with Regulus. Mostly because all the seventh years were preoccupied with N.E.W.T.s and their various relationships. At least, that's what I told myself but it probably did have something to do with the Halloween party.

Regulus didn't seem fazed by my question and without looking up answers, "Is that what they say," he stated more than asked as he continued to idly turn the pages of The Ancestry of the Blood, a book that had nothing to do with our upcoming exam.

"That's what Lucius says or said. Does that mean that the Dark Lord will be there? The Daily Prophet has been printing rumors of resistances," I said lowering my voice. Most of the pure blood families at Hogwarts had the same ideas as The Dark Lord, at least the pure blood families in Slytherin. At Hogwarts we were more sheltered from the growing news and power of the Dark Lord, but it all seemed more real when we returned home, as I was sure it would at Christmas.

"You'd be surprised,"

"But I don't want to be surprised. If this should end badly, isn't it best to keep quiet until…"

"Jocelyne, he stands for what is right. How things should be," he gestured to the page he was looking at. The Spencer family tree, a tree as pure as they come, my name was the last and only name at the bottom of the tree. The regal crest printed at the top of the page would never have given away the fact that the vast fortune that had once given us all the power in the wizarding community, no longer existed. He then turned to the Black family tree; at the bottom off two separate branches were Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa; while the second branch there was only Regulus's name. There was a dark smudge to the left, where I assumed Sirius's birth date had once been.

"Yes I suppose you're right," I said not really paying attention to the words I was saying, as I lifted my hand and touched the spot where Sirius should have been. "Your handy work?" I asked and my eyes were drawn up to look at the real person, by his trademark howl. He glanced over at the same moment and gave me a flourished bow and Regulus and top of an imaginary hat. Regulus followed my gaze, catching Sirius's gestures, and I could feel him tense.

I continued to stare at Sirius, lost in thought and was snapped back into reality when Sirius blew me a kiss. And Regulus, in an uncharacteristic action, jumped from his seat and approached Sirius where he sat with Remus Lupin. Sirius regarded him with what can only be described with as amusement. I closed the book we had been looking at and slowly got to my feet. I had been taught that dueling was between men and I knew Regulus could handle himself.

"You think it's funny. Looking at her like that. Acting like that in front of her," he growled, glaring down at Sirius. I was taken aback that Regulus would pick a fight over something so trivial. I would expect it from Dolph or Lucius but Regulus was always the last to join in on their petty torture of those who offended them.

"Regulus," I said quietly, tugging at this white shirt sleeve, now not so sure if he could handle this. I didn't say anything else fearing that Sirius would use it against him.

"Run along, Regulus," Sirius said, turning around to see if Lupin was enjoying this. Lupin looked serious and the corners of his lips were turned down. But the scuffle didn't seem to worry him. "You've caught her; best follow her before she leaves you for someone without bad blood in the family."

"She wouldn't," Regulus said still staring at Sirius but he removed my hand from where I had attached it to his shirt and clutched it tightly in his.

"She would. How about Dolph, Jocelyne? He's much more loyal to the Dark Lord than Reggie could ever hope to be, richer too," Sirius said throwing back his head to laugh.

"That's enough, Padfoot," Lupin said softly as he closed his books and began getting out of his chair.

"Do you think so? I was just getting started," Sirius said still chuckling, but he got up from his chair and grabbed his bag to follow Lupin from the library. Part of me wanted Regulus to say something, to follow him and get even but he stood as still as ever, he still stared at Sirius's empty seat as if he hadn't moved at all. He kept my hand in his, clasping it tightly, as if afraid I was going to pull away

"You're wrong," he said to the chair.

"Regulus?" I said, I would have squeezed his hand but he wouldn't feel the pressure. I could feel a few pairs of eyes watching us. Then suddenly I was being pulled out of the library. Regulus almost jogged down the hall until he pulled me quickly into a nook that contained a suit of armor.

"He didn't mean it," Regulus said staring down at our hands, which were still entwined.

"He did and you know it, Regulus," I said. "I'm not offended by it. He can think whatever he wants, say whatever he wants. Do you think I care what a," I stumbled for a minute, "what a blood traitor says about me?" But it did. Deep down it hurt that people thought that about me.

He looked up at met my eyes, and then he shifted forward ever so slightly, his head tilting to the side.

"We should go," I said, pulling my hand from his and ducking out of the nook.

"Come on, Joc," Regulus said catching my hand. "You're never going to use History of Magic after Hogwarts, no point in studying," giving my hand a small tug

"Oh that's right because I'm going to marry rich," I said with all seriousness.

"Now don't be like that," he said still trying to pull me back towards him.

"I'm not being like that, but you may still be in need of History of Magic after school, so I'll help you study," I said trying to pull him towards me now, and he came far too willingly.

"I'm particularly slow in History of Magic, it could take all night," he said, our bodies were close now, our hands pressed together.

"Now, now, we all know how clever you are, Reggie," a voice said from behind us. Lucius stood in the shadows, his bag slung over his shoulder. "Come on, Joc. I was headed back to the Common Room, you're welcome to join me. Actually it's probably best if you join me," and there was an edge in his voice and I stepped away from Regulus and let go of his hand.

"Um, I'll just…." Regulus stood next to me without saying anything, I peered up at him but he stood unmoving glaring at Lucius. "I guess, I'll just see you back in the Common Room, Reg?" still unsure if I was giving the right answer. Lucius turned and started walking down the hallway and I started to follow him, walking backwards so that I was still facing Regulus.

"Good luck," I said, although I knew he probably wouldn't study now. "Goodnight…" and I was glad that he couldn't hear the way my heart was thumping. And we were already in the dungeons, so I couldn't see as Regulus drew his wand and blasted the suit of armor to pieces.

I would spend a week at home with my parents and then we would leave on Christmas Eve for the gathering at the Black manor house in Wiltshire. The ride back on the Hogwart's Express started out normal, I slept most of the way while the rest of our compartment was equally subdued. Valencia Rossi joined us and she kept Cissy in constant conversation about Christmas. And Bella kept herself occupied by watching Dolph as he stared out the window. We were about halfway when Regulus appeared at our compartment door.

"Jocelyne, could I borrow you for a minute? Lucius refuses to believe I got an outsanding on my Transfiguration exam," Regulus said a note of boredom in his voice. I stared at him for a minute knowing quite well that he did not receive an outstanding on his Transfiguration exam.

"If I must," I said with a roll of my eyes but no one paid us much attention.

I followed Regulus down the train's hallways to the last compartment which was empty, and he motioned for me to go in first. I opted out of sitting down and isntead I leaned up against the windows at the end of the compartment, the glass was cool against my back. Regulus shut the door and stood with his back towards me and he was dragging his hands through his dark hair and they stayed there for a moment.

"Want to tell me what this is all about," I said and he turned around to face me and with very measured steps came closer and closer to me until his body was an inch away from mine. He laid his hands down on the glass on either side of my head.

I shifted my eyes down so I didn't have to look him in the eye and I focused on the top button of his shirt that he had left unbuttoned.

"Regulus stop it," I said trying to duck from underneath but he just moved his arms lower. "Please, someone could see us,"

"So that's it, you're embarrassed of me,"

"I didn't say that, I just said that someone could see us,"

"I don't see why that would matter. We're being completely innocent,"

Just then a group of first years opened the compartment door, giggling. They must have not realized who was in the compartment because when Regulus turned, the giggling abruptly stopped.

"Piss off," Regulus spat at them and there was much pushing to get down the hallway. "So where were we?"

"We weren't anywhere," I said still trying to get out from the prison his arms made around me. I succeeded eventually but as I ran to get to the door, but he caught me, now his arms encircling my waist.

"Why won't you let me kiss you, Joc?" he said, his voice low that I had to stop thrashing to make sure I heard him right. "I'm running out of time,"

"Can you only kiss people on trains," I asked laughing.

"That's not what I meant,"

"Well, then I'm not exactly sure I know what you mean,"

"I mean, can I kiss you Jocelyne?" he asked pulling me in tighter.

"Can you or may you?"

"May I?"

I paused for a moment, and placed my hands on his shoulders, and let my eyes search his face. I had become so familiar with it the past months, when I wasn't staring at it, I was thinking about it and when I wasn't thinking about it I was dreaming about it. I knew every emotion that he could etch into his face, but the emotion that his grey eyes held was new, I couldn't ever remember seeing it. But before I could say anything the apartment door slid open again, this time Regulus was facing the door and I had to my back to whoever had come in.

"They've been wondering where you were," Rab said in a monotone and I wasn't sure if he was addressing Regulus or myself. "We're almost home,"

"Ok," Regulus said slowly but making no move to release me.

"You should go Jocelyne, they're missing you," Rabastan said slowly, making sure that Regulus understood. And Regulus did release me, slowly and I pulled away slowly turning to face Rab whose face was serious. I left the compartment thinking that they would follow me but when I turned slightly to see if they would join me, Rabastan shut the door in my face and turned back to face Regulus. I made show of walking away and slid the door open and closed before sneaking back to hear what they had to say.

"That was dangerous," Rabastan spat at Regulus. I had never heard Rab so angry but Regulus didn't make an effort to interrupt. "Do you think we enjoy doing this? Keeping Dolph busy so you can chase after her? Bloody hell Regulus, this isn't a game anymore, this is serious. You must think we're all blind, and dumb. You'll stay away from her. You're my friend Regulus but Dolph is my brother," and I could feel him moving toward the door, so I ran to the end of the train car and made my way back to our compartment. The train was slowing and when I finally returned we had reached the station and everyone had gotten their coats and bags together. No one said anything to me, which was nice, I hadn't thought of what I would say.

My parents obviously hadn't thought it was necessary to come pick me up from the station themselves but when I got onto the platform after Bella, there was a man in a dark suit waiting with my trunk in a trolley.

"Oh Jocelyne," Druella Black strode towards us. Druella bent down to give her three daughters kisses on the cheek. "We look forward to seeing you in a week," she said, and her warm demeanor made me wonder how she could produce Bella.

"I look forward to it also," I said, my attention wavered as I caught sight of Regulus standing beside his mother, and they didn't blink an eye as Sirius walked right past them with James Potter at his side.

"A time of great change," repeating the words that Walburga had said the beginning of the term.

And as Regulus looked away from his mother, catching my eye, I gave my best society smile and said "I do hope so,"


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Sorry for the wait. Please love it and review it. I also recommend listening to O mio babbino caro during the last bit, makes it all the more romantic.

The house was in a flurry of activity when I arrived home. This was odd, because for what seemed like the past year, many of our valuable paintings and antiques had silently been disappearing from various rooms and hallways in our Victorian mansion in North London. But when I arrived home there were about three burly wizards in our foyer uncovering various furniture pieces. I spotted a large highly polished dining room table and at least fifteen matching high backed chairs with black velvet seats, and various priceless works of art, whose occupants were still looking a little shook up from their journey. Elba, our house elf, was there to dutifully take my hat, coat, and gloves.

"No, no, no. I told you that the china cabinet was to go on the south wall," my mother's imperious tones seeped from the sitting room on the left. My tan heels clicked on the parquet floors as I followed the noise. The solid oak door made no noise as I entered the room. A tiny balding man held his wand out and carefully levitated a china cabinet into the spot that my mother pointed to. She had her back toward me and I studied her for a moment. She was wearing her standard uniform, long black robes and black pumps. The black pearls that she wore in her ears and around her neck shone as brightly as diamonds. Finally satisfied with the position of the furniture, she clasp her hands.

"Now, I'll want all the other pieces moved in by tonight," she turned to face men, "Oh Jocelyne, I didn't hear you come," she came forward and barely brushed my cheek with her lips, "I wish you wouldn't wear tweed," she said inspecting my skirt, placing her hands lightly on my shoulders so as to keep me in place.

"You picked this out, mother," I said tugging on the hem of the tweed pencil skirt I had worn for traveling. My mother enforced a strict dress code on me, insisting that a lady should never wear pants in public and that when in doubt all black was the way to go.

"Oh well, maybe we should start to switch you to black," she said tapping me, a signal I knew so well, and I spun slowly so she could inspect me. She studied me for a moment. Don't slouch either," she said tapping my shoulders once more. "Follow me please," she said striding out of the room. I automatically followed with the stout man on my heels.

"Now, I'll have all of these pieces moved into the dining room in the next hour and you can leave the painting for the house elf to arrange," she said barely glancing at the men who still occupied our foyer.

"Can I ask where all this came from," I tried to keep my voice casual in front of everyone, and absentmindedly skimmed my fingers across the glossy wood of the table.

"No, you may not," she said briskly. "Now your father would like to have a word with you,"

"About what?" but she didn't answer. I followed her upstairs to where I could see my father's study door was cracked. She lightly tapped on the door before pushing the door open. My father, Arcturus Spencer, stood with his hands clasp behind his back in front of the fire.

"Shall I leave you," my mother said motioning for me to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Yes, that will be all, Allondra," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he turned and went to sit at his desk.

My father had never really shown much interest in me. My childhood was not unhappy; it was simply like all the childhoods of most pureblood children, void of most parental love and attention. I had never felt myself starved for attention because growing up with my group of friends they were exactly the same way.

My father sat for a moment without speaking, and I crossed my ankles and folded my hands in my lap. Normally most of our conversations were held during dinner or a handful of nights when my parents weren't attending a society function. I could never really recall a time when I had been called to his study. His attention was suddenly focused on a stack of papers on his desk and he took up a quill and made a few markings here and there before speaking.

"I was wondering if you had any ideas about what you would like for your birthday party,"

"My birthday party?" I asked

"Yes, as I recall you were born on December 21st, which if my calendar serves me right is two days from now," he said without looking up as he flipped the page.

"I really don't care for a party,"

"Come now, you haven't had a proper party in some time. Two or three years?"

"Well, I just..," in all honesty, I had stopped having birthday parties because I was told I was too old for silly parties but I suspected the real reason was because we couldn't afford it. We could afford lots of other things, at least one large dinner party in the summer and numerous dress robes for my mother but those things only helped keep up the appearance we were still wealthy, once you scratched the surface there were cracks in our daily lives that hadn't been there ten years ago when I was still a child. "I just figured that maybe I would simply do something with my friends at the Black's house while we're all together for Christmas,"

He kept writing for a minute longer and then stopped to look up at me. I didn't see many of my features reflected back at me, people always said that I resemble my mother more than anyone, but I could see the traces of doubt on his features, traces that I recognized could make their way into my features. He laid down his quill and folded his hands in front of him, holding my gaze. "Jocelyne, I know this hasn't been easy for you. To go through all of this while you have been growing up, but your mother and I do appreciate it,"

"I only did what I thought would make you happy,"

"I understand that, and we're happy you've grown into such a mature young lady," he stood and faced the fire once more, his hands behind his back. "I want you to know that soon I'll be making an investment that will allow us to live like we once use to. It is a specific wish that you be compensated for lost times,"

I contemplated him as he stood. I knew of many investments that he had tried to make to regain our fortune; multiple magical mystery potions that proclaimed to do anything from cure dragon pox to mend a broken heart, a competitor to the Knight Bus, and a sadly planned mail order correspondent Squib school. Every investment only sinking us more in debt, only leading to more fights between my parents, I had little faith in this new investment.

"Well, I am happy to hear that, but really, father, there is no need to compensate me," I hated that word. As if I were the victim of some horrible accident, "and I will simply be happy having dinner with you and mother,"

He turned and to look at me, and I was afraid that he would insist that I have this party but he simply nodded. I stood and went to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you for being concerned, father," I said before making my way out of the study and closing the door behind silently.

I had been to Number 12 Grimmauld Place many times when I was younger, I could remember playing hide and seek years before I went to Hogwarts in the dark dusty bedrooms of the home, but I had only been to the Black manor house a handful of times and its opulence struck me every time I visited it. I arrived, by floo powder, on Christmas Eve afternoon and appeared in the fireplace in the ballroom where at least ten house elves were busy decorating the Christmas tree that stood at least 15 feet high and using their domestic magic to polish the already gleaming floors. My mother had already sent Elba on to help with the preparations and to be ready to assist us when we arrived.

The doors were open at the far end of the hallway, where I could see Bella and Cissy lounging on low couches and talking and laughing as they watched the progress in the ballroom. I made my way toward them, each house elf stopping to bow before returning to its work.

"There you are, Jocelyne," Bella said looking up at me as I entered. "We were wondering if you had gotten lost. You're the last person to get here," she said patting the space beside her. "You remember Evan, our cousin," she said gesturing to the sullen looking boy who sat next to us. Evan Rosier had graduated two years ago but I still remembered the time he sent a third year to the hospital wing stepping on his robes.

"Of course," I said graciously. "It's good to see you again, Evan," I said without meeting his eyes. He simply grunted and went back to what seemed like examining the dirt under his fingernails. "Where are all the others?" I asked looking around expecting them to appear any second.

"Oh I think they all went to play quidditch on the lawn," Cissy said twirling her wand between her fingers absentmindedly. There was an awkward moment of silence where all made a point to look in opposite directions.

"Well I'm sure you'd like to freshen up before supper, I'll bring you to your room," Cissy said getting up.

"Yes, thank you," I said nodding to Bella and Evan before following Cissy out of the sitting room into the foyer where I could see her mother and Regulus's mother were greeting my parents as they arrived from the foyer's fireplace. I waved to my mother and she nodded at me approvingly.

"So what is the plan for tonight," I asked Cissy as we climbed the giant staircase that lead to the bedrooms on the second floor.

"Well, we'll have formal dinner tonight. I'm sure there will be lots of toasting and we'll all be bored to death, but tomorrow we'll all have presents in the ballroom and Christmas brunch and then we'll have a proper ball tomorrow, and people who aren't staying here will be attending. Then until New Years we have free reign of the house," she said, almost out of breath from walking up the stairs.

"Well, that doesn't sound too painful," I said laughing thinking about how much my mother had made me overpack. "It could be a lot worse."

We headed in the direction of the west wing of the house, our footsteps muffled by the rich red carpet that covered the floors. Cissy stopped in front of the second to last door, and started to open it.

She turned back to face me as the door swung open, "Bella is on your right and then I'm across the hall. Then I forget how all the boys are arranged but there on this hall as well, and parents are on the east wing," but I didn't catch much of what she was saying because I was far to occupied with the scene inside my bedroom. Regulus Black was sprawled across my bed, his foot wiggling as it hung off the bed. His head popped up when he heard the door open but he seemed frozen on my bed, and I tried to keep my face relaxed as Cissy talk. She was about to turn back to look inside my room but I grabbed her upper arm and turned her back towards the hallway.

"Who is that man?" I asked practically dragging her back out into the hallway, where I pointed to a man I knew very well, Caliguila Lestrange, who emerged from a door about five doors down, and walked back towards the staircase.

Cissy furrowed her eyebrows at me, "Dolph's father?" ending her statement in a question and searching my face.

"Oh yes, of course. He just looked different for a moment. What was he doing in that room?" I asked trying to look as innocent as possible while still keeping a firm hand on Cissy.

"It's the library," she said and pulled out of my grasp. She turned back towards my room, the door completely open, but there was no sign of life in it. She turned back to me, apparently back at easy. "Well, I'll leave you. Dinner is at seven thirty. I'm sure we'll be back up here so we can all get ready together," she said before striding back towards the staircase. I watched her go, until she had disappeared around the corner before entering my room, shutting the door quickly behind me, and locking it.

I stood there for a moment, waiting for him to appear but he didn't. I made me way towards the bed and kneeled down to look underneath it, and as I ducked my head, I felt a pair of hands on my waist that immediately made me whip back around. Regulus kept a tight grip on my waist though, even as I spun around. My heart thumped wildly in my chest and I was thankful I hated screamed my head off. We stood there for a moment more, his hands on my waist and my hands on his forearms and looked at each other. Then, like it was the most natural, obvious thing in the world for him to do, he leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against mine.

My heart's beating when he surprised me was nothing compared to how it rammed against my chest as I felt the light brush of his lips. I could have sworn the world stopped turning, the birds ceased singing, and time stood frozen for however long we stood there in our embrace. His hands went around me, pressing the small of my back into him and I simply melted deeper into him.

Then he pulled away, painstakingly slow, his lips light against mine for a moment and then pulled away completely. I moved to regain what I had lost but he pulled away farther, although his hands didn't budge one inch from where they were pressed on my back.

"I missed you," he breathed.

"I missed you," I whispered, now it was my turn to pull away and I tilted my head back, like I would do on summer days when I wanted to feel the heat of the sun on my face, and my arms fell away from where they had been on his arms. I let myself go, his hands to only thing supporting me as I closed my eyes and basking in the feeling that was still radiating down to my toes.

Then I felt the tip of his nose skim against the skin at my neck, and his lips press kisses light as feathers in a trail up to my mouth. He pulled one of his hands away from where it was on my back and slid it up my back, and into my hair. His deft fingers dislodged the pins that kept it into a tiny bun and my hair tumbled down my back.

Finally I tilted my head back up and opened my eyes to peer into his.

"Why haven't we done that before," I said leaning in to him, my mouth just an inch from his.

He paused for a moment, as his hands found their way out of my hair and skimmed lightly down my back pulling me flush against him. "I can think of a few reasons," he said before he kissed me again.

And I thought I would die of happiness.


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing except originals. Sorry for the wait.

My mind was fuzzy and I felt lightheaded when I woke up in my bed. The room was dark except for a tiny sliver of light that made its way into the room through a crack in the curtains. The light was faint though and I thought that it must be close to dinner time. Then I remembered I wasn't alone. The warm body, on which my head rested, shifted beneath me and Regulus murmured something in his sleep. I sat up slowly, careful not to wake him. He looked beautiful, for lack of a better word. His long dark hair fell around his face and his lips were parted as he breathed deeply in his sleep. I up and touched my lips which felt swollen and tender under my touch. Then I placed my hands on his torso and slip them up towards his neck, the thinness of his shirt doing nothing to prevent the heat that was radiating form his body. As I found the top button on his shirt, his eyes drifted open. My fingers worked to pop the top button out of its hole, and my eyes wandered from his face down to the smooth expanse of skin that I had just exposed.

"What are you doing," he asked as his eyes drifted closed again.

"I just wanted to see you," I said my voice coming out thicker and lower than I expected.

His eyes snapped open as my hands worked on the second button until all the buttons were undone. When I was finished I slid the two sides of the shirt away and my bare hands connected with his skin.

"Is it my turn yet," he asked lazily as my hands explored the details of his chest.

"Mhmmm," I said vaguely not even sure if I was agreeing or disagreeing with him. Finally his hands stopped mine, and he sat up slowly, claiming my wrists in his hands.

"I didn't know my kisses would make you so tired," he murmured. His lips found the base of my neck and I tilted my head back, letting my eyes drift shut once more.

I felt his hands at the tiny pearl buttons on my silk shirt, but he didn't need to stop and look at what he was doing and I felt the first button give way. Then the second. Then the third and fourth and his hands touched the soft skin he had exposed only briefly when there was a sharp knock at my door. His hand stilled instantly.

"Jocelyne?" Bella's imperious tone drifted from behind the door. "Are you still alive," and I could sense the annoyance in her voice.

Regulus was out of bed instantly as he grabbed his discarded jacket, tie and shoes. He simultaneously tried to tuck his open shirt into the waistband of his pants.

"I can't be here," he mouthed as I scrambled to fix my appearance. I didn't question why he couldn't be here, my mind was working to fast to think about what he had just said. I motioned for him to get into my wardrobe, where Elba had already hung up my clothes for the week. He clambered inside as quietly as possible and I shut the door with a click.

"Jocelyne," Bella called again and the doorknob twitched as she tried to open it. I couldn't remember which one of us had the foresight to lock the door but I was grateful we had.

"Coming," I called as I straightened my skirt. I opened the door to Bellatrix, who looked as pissed as she sounded.

"Where have you been?" she questioned as she pushed her way into the room and flung herself into a red velvet chair at the end of the bed.

"I came up here to change, but then I was so tired I laid down to take a nap," I said casually as I closed the door and went to sit in the matching chair across from hers. "I didn't realize how tired I was," I said yawning.

"We thought you went down to the lawn," she said inspecting my appearance.

"No, I've just been here," I said shifting slightly trying not to give away my discomfort.

She stared at me for a moment and I was sure she knew I was hiding something, "Of course, Regulus is missing also,"

"Oh….well I've only seen you, Cissy, and Evan,"

"I knew we shouldn't have invited Valencia Rossi. We'll never see him now," she said rolling her eyes.

I couldn't tell if she was serious or not so I simply nodded. There was a moment of silence before she said, "Your blouse is buttoned wrong,"

My head snapped down and I noticed that indeed in my haste I had buttoned my shirt wrong.

"I…" my mind faltered and her eyes narrowed. "I was in the process of changing when you knocked," I recovered. "Changing for dinner,"

"What are you wearing," she said standing and walking towards my wardrobe.

My mind was sharp enough to keep my mouth from screaming no. "It's actually not in there," although my voice gave away some of the panic I felt. "I was going to borrow a set of dress robes from my mother,"

She stopped and turned back to look at me. "Well you should go find her. Dinner is soon,"

I moved towards her a hair, and she stepped back. I stopped not wanting to take any more steps toward the extremely alive and incriminating evidence in my wardrobe.

"Come with me to find her?" I asked averting my eyes from her and moving towards the door.

"No, I think I'll start dress," Bella said nonchalantly.

"Well then I'll see you at dinner," I opened the door and paused to allow her to pass in front of me.

She walked to the room across the hall from mine and pushed her door opening and turned back to look at me before shutting the door behind her. In my mind I was battling between going on this imaginary errand to my mother in case she was listening, and shutting the door. However, Regulus decided to not give me the choice. I felt his hands on my waist and he pushed me forward so that I closed the door. He turned me towards him and pinned me up against the door, just like he had done on the train home.

"I have to go," he whispered. He bent down to kiss me, urgently and wantonly.

"Where," I asked letting my eyes drift closed.

"Just somewhere," he said brushing my hair away from my face. "I'll see you at dinner,"

Regulus hurried down the stairs after leaving Jocelyne's room. He made his way to his father's study and knocked twice.

"Enter," the almost unearthly voice said.

Regulus entered the room which was only illuminated by a few candles. His mother and father stood on either side of the wing backed chair.

"Regulus, my dear boy, you must realize what a momentous occasion this is going to be," the man with snake like figures whispered to him. "Finally joining the ranks of the righteous,"

Both his mother and father looked solemn but he could tell that there were undercurrents of pride in their stony expressions.

"Kneel," the man said, drawing his wand from the sleeve of his robes.

Regulus knelt down in front of the man, the air in the room burned with tension and expectation.

"From this day forward you'll be a part of the righteous, and the few who will change the history of the wizarding world. Your left arm please,"

Regulus rolled up his sleeve, exposing the clear white skin. The man brought his the wand to the skin and ran it down in a slow motion from elbow to wrist. Without a word spoken, the ink seemingly bubbled up from underneath his skin. The shapes contorted and then became clearer and clearer. The pain was almost unbearable, Regulus felt his vision go black and willed himself not to faint. After a few moments he realized how heavily he was breathing but at least the pain had dulled.

"Forever branded," the Dark Lord whispered, and Regulus looked down as the Dark Mark shone brightly on his skin.

And as a side note this is who I see as the young generation

Regulus Black - Kit Harrington

Jocelyne Spender - Felicity Jones

Bellatrix Black - Kaya Scodelario

Rudolphous LeStrange - Eddie Redmayne

Rabastan LeStrange - Jamie Campbell Bower

Narcissa Black - Amber Heard

Lucius Malfoy - Lucas Till

Sirius Black - Taylor Kitsch


	9. Chapter 8

Two updates in one day. Obviously I'm done with exams. Hope you enjoy.

But Regulus didn't come to dinner that night. I dressed for the evening as quickly as I could and let my dark hair down. I met Rab as I was walking down to the drawing room where everyone was gathering before dinner.

"You look lovely Joc," he said holding out his arm for me to take as we walked down the staircase.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I said laughing lightly at his compliment.

"Too bad Regulus won't be here tonight to see you," he said in his offhand way.

"Regulus?" I asked and my hand instinctively tightened where it held on to his arm.

"Yes, he's suddenly feeling a bit under the weather," he said as we came to the bottom of the staircase and instead of advancing he stopped. He pulled me so that I was standing in front of him. "You'll do well to stay away from him, Jocelyne," he hissed.

Rab had never spoken to me like this in my entire life and it was starting to scare me. "Regulus means nothing to me," I said my voice wavering at the end. Was I admitting something by that statement. "I mean, I'm not sure what you're talking about. Regulus and I are friends. Just like you and I are,"

Rabastan looked at me for a moment and then scanned the empty hall around him, we could hear the noise coming from the drawing room. He suddenly pulled me underneath the staircase, the shadows swallowed us. He grabbed my chin, his face coming dangerously close to mine.

"I will not clean up after you and your torrid love affair," his voice was so low that I could sense the danger that it held. The promise of danger.

"Rab, you're hurting me," I was on the verge of crying as his fingers dug into my skin.

He only tightened his grip. "You're acting like a spoiled child who can have whatever you she wants. I will not clean up after you and your pathetic boyfriend," he spat out.

"That's enough Rabastan," a voice called out. Dolph came to his side, and yet Rab's eyes were still locked on mine. Eventually he broke his eye contact and the look Dolph gave him made Rab release me. "Brother, Bella needs an escort into dinner you should go and find her,"

Rab held eye contact with his brother for a while longer. Something unspoken passed between them, and I backed away farther into the shadows. Rab eventually brushed past Dolph and we listened to his retreating footsteps.

"He's right," Dolph said quietly. "Nothing good can come of it."

I swallowed and licked my dry lips before saying, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about,"

Dolph chuckled quietly and leaned against the stone wall, "The thing about the Black brothers is that they're unstable. Everyone knows it,"

"I wouldn't know,"

"But you would. Or did you forget you were Sirius Black's shadow for the first eleven years of your life. His brother won't replace him," Dolph went on, "In fact, I think Regulus Black is a step down from his blood traitor brother. Regulus Black is a shadow and a follower, a pathetic one at that, he will never amount to anything," he said stepping closer to me.

"Please Dolph, I don't know what any of this is about, please just let me go," I whispered.

He looked at me for a long moment before stepping aside. As I passed he whispered, "I hope I haven't made a mistake,"

I trembled as I entered the drawing room, just as the doors into the dining room were being opened to allow people to be seated for dinner. I could feel Dolph's presence as he slipped inside after me. Immediately Bella was at my side.

"Where have you been," she hissed.

"I don't know," I said in a dazed tone.

"I'll escort Jocelyne into dinner," Dolph said appearing at my side.

"No," I exclaimed. I tried to calm myself, my voice had come out louder than I expected. "Please, I'm not feeling well. I would rather go and lay down," I begged off.

At that exact moment my mother approached our group. "Jocelyne, Dolph has asked to escort you into dinner," she said beaming. I could feel Bella become very tense beside me.

"Please, mother, I'm not feeling well. I would like to go and lay down," I said looking at her pleadingly. She looked at me for a long moment and then her gaze shifted to Dolph beside me. I don't know what passed between them but she said, "Very well. You'll need your strength for the rest of the week," and with that she turned and walked away.

I didn't wait for what Bella had to say or wait for Dolph to try and accompany me, I hastened out of the room. I flew up the staircase and down the hall towards my room. I stopped when I reached the cluster of rooms and carefully reasoned out the rooms that couldn't be his. The first door I opened was empty, and the second also. When I opened the third door, there was a figure laying on top of the bed, not moving. He slept on top of the covers, with his shoes still on. I approached the bed quietly, slipping off my shoes and unzipping my too tight dress. He was sleeping, breathing deeply. I pulled back the covers as quietly as a I could and slid beneath them. As I laid my head on the pillow face him, his eyes opened. He didn't seemed surprised to see me there. He lifted his head off the pillow and I saw the dark shadow of a bruise on his cheek. His skin seemed shallow and the bruise stood out even more prominently. Sensing my eyes on the bruise he laid his head back on the pillow and reached a hand towards my face.

"Regulus, I'm scared," I whispered.

"I know," he whispered back as his hand touched my cheek gently.

"What's happened?" I asked after a few moments of him touching me.

It took him a long time to answer. I became soothed by the rhythm of his hand on my face. I was being lulled to sleep before I even knew it. He drew his hand away from my face and I felt him kick of his shoes and slid underneath the covers with me. He reached for me, and I slid to him. He buried his head against my neck, and his breath ticked my skin as he said, "Soon. Soon."


End file.
